Lover's Lounge
by iguessimawriter
Summary: Takes place after the pregnancy scare but before Matthew. When April gets a unique job how will Jackson react? "She had other things to worry about. More important things to worry about. Like how she was now working at a strip club one night a week when she was off from the hospital."


April knew this was a bad idea. She knew it and yet she did it anyway because really, what other choice did she have? She knew that coming back to Seattle had been a blessing (her second chance) but that didn't mean that it didn't come with its own set of complications. (Mainly concerning one Jackson Avery). But she didn't need to worry about that now did she? He had broken up with her, although they weren't ever really together, and now he was with the intern. She had other things to worry about. More important things to worry about. Like how she was now working at a strip club one night a week when she was off from the hospital.

Okay, that makes it sound worse than it actually is. She wasn't a stripper. She _wasn't_. She simply wore a skimpy outfit and served drinks at a strip club. It had all started when she had come back and the hospital informed her that while,yes, they would love to have her back on staff, that included none of the perks that being an attending gave her. (Besides the navy blue scrubs and new lounge privileges.) She was, from a financial stand point, still a resident. But she still needed to pay her med school loans and she was sort of banking on a pay increase, or some help from the hospital that would hire her, but then she failed her boards, and all that went down the drain. She also now lived by herself which meant that she had no roommates to pick up the slack when she was running short one month. All of her friends had gotten their own places and Alex had Meredith's house, but was unwilling to take tenants.

It wasn't like she could get a normal second job; she simply didn't have the time and they didn't give her the money that she needed. And while waitressing at the _Love Lounge_ she could make five times what she would at a normal waitressing job, but what other choice did she really have? Her dream had always been to be a doctor, and if showing some skin and serving some scotch was what it took to do that, then so be it. She had already broken her moral code and it essentially ruined everything. She was already a sinner in the eyes of God, why not take it all the way?

It started like any other night; loud music, bright lights, bachelor parties and straight up creeps. She was wearing a black corset-like top and a tiny skirt, but she didn't feel too uncomfortable seeing as the outfit covered more than a swim suit would. She wore modest but sexy heels, that she had to admit made her legs look longer. Her make-up was darker than usual but not extreme and her hair was curled and wild around her shoulders. April was serving a table their third round, (which meant their tips where getting better although one fellow seemed to be more than a bit handsy) when it happened.

In came walking Ben, Alex, and Derek. Her heart sank. She had taken comfort in the fact that no one from work would find out about this because A) it was almost too ridiculous to believe and B) they were working professionals who had no business in a strip club. She quickly hid behind the bar near them, blocking herself from their view as she made a table's drinks although she could still hear their conversation.

"Ready for a belated Bachelor party Ben?" Alex asked with a laugh throwing his arm around an uncomfortable looking Ben.

"No, I want to be home with my wife." Ben replied pouting, which made April smile a bit, thinking how lucky Bailey was.

"Yes well your wife thought this was hilarious so we might as well…um…enjoy it?" Derek said uncertainly, clearly just as uncomfortable as the other married man in attendance.

Alex smirked "You two suck. Avery will be on my side…if he ever gets here…"

Just then the door opened and to Aprils horror the last person she wanted to see walked in, no other then her best friend (or used to be) Jackson Avery.

"Sorry I'm late. Surgery ran late. Owen said he cant make it by the way"

"Damn he would have been a riot"

April felt ice down her back at his voice. Jackson? Here? And her? Like this?! It was too much to process. She had to get away. Fast. She finished making the drinks and walked away from the group of doctors. Seeing as there was a naked girl on stage, she hoped they wouldn't notice her. (But most of her hoped Jackson didn't notice the naked girl either. Not really.) She thought she could make deliver this one last order, tell her boss she wasn't feeling well, and then this whole nightmare would be over. But if there was anything April had learned in the past few months it was that things never went as she planned them to.

She fell. Half because her legs were shaking from anxiety, half because she was well herself, but whatever the reason she face planted right in the middle of the strip club. Everyone looked. Some people clapped. But she didn't really care about that. Because she knew a certain group would always pay attention when there was a chance of someone being hurt (with broken glass and all). When she looked up, hoping the said group somehow missed her tumble, she was gravely disappointed.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT _KEPNER_!" Alex practically shrieked with joy. Her eyes wondered to the other members of the group. Ben was concerned. Derek was shocked. And then her eyes fell on the eyes that she had really only cared about and she was a bit taken aback. Because Jackson wasn't concerned, amused, or shocked. He was downright pissed.

She stayed on her knees, trying to pick of the broken glass and pretend that she hadn't seen him. But before long he was kneeling before her, his eyes ablaze and the other doctors trailing along.

"April what the hell are you doing here?" he said anger seeping into every word.

"Oh…um…you know...just working…" she said not meeting his gaze and still looking at the glass.

"Kepner is a stripper…oh god this is too good…" Alex chuckled from behind, but was silenced by a deathly glance from Jackson.

"We're leaving. Now." Jackson said, and April looked up because how dare he order her around. But then she met his eyes (damn those eyes) and she saw that the anger had now turned to concern.

"Jackson…I can't just leave…I have to tell my boss…I need this job…" She said, words only half making.

"April," he said pleadingly grabbing her forearms so she was unable to toy with the glass "Please."

She looked at him and saw how much he needed her to leave. To get away from here, as the look on his face told her that every second she spent here caused him some sort of physical pain. (Although she wasn't sure why). So she gave one firm, swift nod. He helped her up and shed his jacket draping it around her shoulders.

Derek and Ben were watching quite awkwardly and Alex was still giggling. April really didn't know what to say, "I…um…"

Jackson gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "I got it" he whispered.

He gave a slight nod to Ben and Derek who seemed to understand it meant "Don't say a word of this to anyone please and thank you".

Alex was still laughing "Virgin Mary…_Lover's Lounge_…"

"Alex" Jackson said with impressive malice "Speak a word of this to anyone and I'll punch you harder than last time. Got it?"

His laughter seemed to slow "Yeah fine…but still…Kepner a stripper!"

And with that said Jackson and April left.

XXX

To say that the car ride that ensued after they left was awkward and tension filled would be a great understatement. Jackson seemed to barely be able to look at her, keeping his stare on the road and ignoring her attempts of making small talk about the hospital. April assumed that he was talking her back to his apartment (which she had been inside of exactly once) because there was no way he knew where she lived knew and he didn't seem to be in the mood to ask. He parked in front of his apartment and walked her in, no conversation taking place. They finally reached his door and led her inside. He mumbled something about getting her decent clothes and walked into his bedroom. April sighed. She knew Jackson quite well. This conversation wasn't over, the two still had a long night ahead of them. When he reentered the room with some shorts and a t-shirt in hand, April decided to take it upon herself to begin.

"Well did you at least enjoy the show?" she asked hoping humor would ease the friction. What she did not expect was the wide eyed fury that ensued.

"_Enjoy the show_? What you mean the two minuets I saw of some girl topless before I saw you and lost my mind? Oh yeah it was great."

"Why are you snapping at me? I didn't do anything wrong. Things have been tight since I came back to Seattle and I just needed said a little extra money. My friend Anne from my apartment building said she could get me a job at _Lover's Lounge_. It's just waitressing Jackson!"

"So people wear that," he motioned towards her outfit, "At any regular waitressing job? April those guys are all staring at you like you're a…"

"Like I'm a what? Whore? Slut? Skank? "

"No! well yes but I was going to say…"

"Because I happen to remember you liking me when I was a little slutty so what? Even though you ended things I'm only supposed to show some skin to you?"

That shut him up for a second. And then he did something she fully was not expecting.

"Yes. Yes you are only supposed to show skin to me. And the thought of you doing that again…wearing that again…its killing me, April. I can pay your bills or get you another job or something. Just please _please_ do not go back there."

"Why should I listen to you?" she was pissed. If he still cared so much why had he broken up with her.

"Because…Because I love you. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like about you I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think you love me too."

And that shut her up for a second. It was all too much. Her problems. His reaction. The lack of sleep she was getting from working all the time. She couldn't handle it. She needed the job. But she needed him more. So if this was killing him it was killing her too. She always thought it would be romantic to die with the one you love, she just didn't really realize till now what a load of bullshit that is. It's better to live together.

"Okay." She said softly, so soft she almost missed it herself.

"Okay what?" he said taking steps for her. He was getting close. Much too close.

"Okay I'll quit. Okay I love you too. Just okay."

And with that he kissed her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
